Cap Family Holiday Season 2033
December 3 Izel: "In our country, Christmas is celebrated during a season that begins in early December to January 6." Mei-Lin: "Back in our hometown, only a few people have a Christmas tree, and if they do have a tree it is normally a plastic one and might be decorated with paper chains, paper flowers and paper lanterns." The Family Draws Names for the Gift Exchange Matthew: "Catherine will be buying a gift for Yoshi, Silvia will be getting a gift for Fang, Kai will get a gift for Scott, Bindi will find a gift for Chameleon, Yoshi will get something for Gardenia, Scott will get a gift for Yukina, Gardenia will get something for Minty, Tobias will get a gift for Silvia, Mei Lin will get a gift for Jafar, Chameleon will get a gift for Kai, Minty will get a gift for Mei Lin, Jafar will get something for Bindi, Fang will get something for Catherine, and Yukina will get something for Tobias." December 6 The Nutcracker Suite dance recital Time to Go to the Theatre of the kids who are taking part in the recital have already left to get ready for the performance Matthew: (to some of the kids who are seeing their adoptive siblings dance in the recital) "I think you'd better hurry, the buses will be here any minute!" buses arrive babysitters arrive The Ballet Dancers from the Cap Family Get Changed from England is in her Clara costume from Japan is in her Snow Queen costume from Australia is in his soldier costume from Scotland is in his mouse costume from Spain is dressed in a Spanish Hot Chocolate costume The Performance Begins Matthew: "Find a seat!" curtain opens Matthew: "Mother, Minty is playing Clara tonight. This must be her cue." December 11 A Christmas Carol school play Before A Christmas Carol buses arrive babysitters arrive The Kids from the Cap Family Get Changed from England changes into her Spirit of Christmas Past costume from England changes into her Belle costume from England changes into his Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come costume from France changes into her Caroline costume The Performance Begins Christmas Activities Baking Christmas Cookies Singing Christmas Songs Decorating the Christmas Tree Christmas Shopping Nicole: "The Family went Christmas shopping at the mall." Marci: "You may purchase one item from the person whom you are exchanging gifts with." Matthew: "And do not steal anything from stores. Is that correct?" cut to: Moses: (whispering to his other South African vigintuplet siblings) "Gang, let's steal a pack of cigarettes and violent movies and video games from stores!" Matthew: "I've got eyes in the back of my head!" Moshe: "One problem, there's security cameras all over the stores and there's security guards at the exit." Moses: "What are ya, chicken?" (Starts clucking like a chicken) Aaliyah: "We could get caught, you know." Moses: "Relax, I promise we won't get caught!" Aaliyah: "Are you sure? There's security bars, electronic article surveillance and radio frequency systems." Moses: "Lighten up! Let's steal it sneakily, then!" Cut to: see Catherine, at one of the stores with Marci Marci: "What do you want from the store?" Catherine: "Let's see, since I'll be getting a gift for Yoshi..." Marci: "OK!" Catherine: "Oh, look. A cute little Torchic plush Yoshi wants!" Christmas Eve Acolhnahuaca: "Early Christmas Eve is the last posada." Fang: "Where me and my siblings grew up, people give lotsa apples tonight on Christmas Eve." Christmas Eve Dinner Nicole: "Then, at Grandma Reese's house, the family gathered around the table for dinner." Cody: "Another treat in our country includes mince pies." Hank: "Huh? I didn't really know that!" Grandma Reese: "I shall give you some turkey, corn, stuffing, pumpkin pie, and all other foods." Thomas: "What else shall we eat?" Christmas Day Bindi: "Back in Australia, Christmas is very hot in the summer. For example, it can get up to the 60s in our birthplace, Sydney." Zaya: "Yep, we would have a turkey dinner, with ham and pork." Sowmya: "In our hometown, Christmas means a flaming Christmas pudding for dessert. A small favor is baked inside, and whoever finds it will have good luck." Tobias: "Sometimes, people have Christmas dinner at the beach." Rhythm: "But when they are at home, they would spend the day playing Cricket, swimming in the pool or other outdoor activities," Time for the Vigintuplets from Japan to Open Presents Hiromi, Mako, Tariko, Kenji, Hikari, Yoshi, Toshio, Mao, Kasumi, Takao, Yusake, Hitomi, Chikayo, Kai, Yukina, Daisuke, Satoshi, Shinji and Sakura hurry over to the tree Kenji: "A Cyndaquil plush!" Yoshi: "A Torchic plush!" Hiromi: "A Squirtle plush!" Daisuke: "A Tepig Plush!" Sakura: "A Piplup plush!" Shinji: "A Mudkip plush!" Kai: "A Ho-Oh plush!" Kasumi: "A Treeko plush!" Mao: "A Charmander plush!" Toshio: "A Chikorita plush!" Tariko: "A Leafeon plush!" Mako: "A Totodile plush!" Shizuka: "A Pikachu plush!" Yukina: "A Cubchoo plush!" Satoshi: "A Zubat plush!" Yusake: "A Pidove plush!" Hitomi: "An Eevee plush!" Chikayo: "A Bulbasaur plush!" Takao: "A Munna plush!" Hikari: "A Meowth plush!" Time for the Vigintuplets from Brazil to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Venezuela to Open Presents finds a Go Diego Go DVD and baubles in excitement Time for the Vigintuplets from South Korea to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Algeria to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Ghana to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Togo to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Kenya to Open Presents Amos, Habiba, Pasua, Chuki, Obama, Hawa, Faiza, Wambua, Lameck, Nonier, Lisimba, Kipenzi, Gakere, Akello, Bayyina, Verdez, Sisya, Clemo and Noorkisaruni rush over to the tree opens up his presents to reveal a Simba plush toy Obama: (coos) opens her gift to reveal a Nala plush toy Time for the Vigintuplets from Ireland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Sweden to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from France to Open Presents Lucas, Louis, Enzo, Marie, Matteo, Ynès, Ethan, Noah, André, Pierre, Françoise, Sylvie, Henri, Suzanne, Catherine, Chloé, Emma, Camille and Hugo hurry over to the tree Françoise: Sylvie: Henri: Suzanne: Catherine: "Oh, la, la! J'ai reçu un DVD de film Madeline!" (Translation: "Ooh, la, la! I received a Madeline movie DVD!") Eclair: "Quel bonheur! Un chapeau béret rouge!" (Translation: "How lovely! A red beret hat!") Lucas: "Eh bien, vous savez quoi? C'est un DVD de Disney/Pixar Ratatouille!" (Translation: "Well, what do you know? It's a Disney/Pixar Ratatouille DVD!") Louis: Enzo: Marie: Matteo: Ynès: Ethan: Noah: Andre: Pierre: Chloé: "Mon, mon. C'est Disney Les Aristochats sur DVD!" (Translated: "My, my. It's Disney's The Aristocats on DVD!") Emma: Hugo: "Well, bless my soul. I got Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame DVD!" Camille: "I got a Tom and Jerry: Nutcracker Tale DVD!" Time for the Vigintuplets from North Korea to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Zambia to Open Presents Nascimanto, David, hurry over to the tree Jafar: "I got a Disney's The Lion King DVD!" Nascimanto: "Cool! A Madagascar DVD!" David: "Yay! I got a zebra plush!" Time for the Vigintuplets from Colombia to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Denmark to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Belgium to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Poland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Mexico to Open Presents Izel: "Amazing! Tengo un juguete de peluche Speedy Gonzales!" (Translates to: "Amazing! I got a Speedy Gonzales plush toy!") Time for the Vigintuplets from Israel to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Malaysia to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Scotland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Chile to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Uganda to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from India to Open Presents Marci: "Here's one for Mukut, one for Kuber, one present for Gandha, one for Sugandha, one for Kaksi, one for Shefali, one for Mahaki, one for Nikhat, one for Subash, one for Kaksi, one for Shushma, one for Sourabh, one for Parimal, one for Malini, one for Malika, one for Kakshi, one for Kami, one for Prem, one for Hardik and one for Abeer." Kami: "Look, mommy! I got Disney's The Jungle Book DVD!" Time for the Vigintuplets from Ecuador to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Bangladesh to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Thailand to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from New Zealand to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from the Netherlands to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Switzerland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Norway to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Bolivia to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Libya to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Canada to Open Presents Avril, Celine, Justin, Gordy, Adolph, Kadim, Alannah, Demarco, Emma-Lee, Drayden, Ebony, Elijah, Jo-Beth, John-Paul, Jody, Gavin, Julessa, Karessa and Hank rush over to the tree Avril: "Sweet, an Adventure Time DVD gift set!" Justin: "A cute little beaver plush!" Adolph: "A few Rolie Polie Olie DVDs!" Ebony: "Cool, my very own hockey stick!" Jody: "Awesome! I got a Disney Brother Bear DVD!" Time for the Vigintuplets from Vietnam to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Pakistand to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Turkey to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Finland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Hungary to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Egypt to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Argentina to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Greece to Open Presents Bazil, Kaylee, Nicole, Lily, Alexander, Olivia, Denny, Kalonice, Kassandra, Lysander, Linus, Lyris, Maurice, Madge, Mariano, Sirena, Sophia, Colin, and Cyrano hurry over to the tree Bazil: "Μεγάλη! Πήρα ένα βιβλίο για την ελληνική μυθολογία!" (Translation: "Great! I got a book about Greek mythology!") Lyris: "Φοβερό! Πήρα τον Ηρακλή ενός DVD Ντίσνεϊ!" (Translation: "Awesome! I got a Disney's Hercules DVD!") Time for the Vigintuplets from England to Open Presents Minty, Oliver, Jacob, Gardenia, Violet, Joshua, Aggie, Beatrix, Burrell, Fuchsia, Murgatroyd, Thomas, James, Alfie, Harry, William, Alicia, Charlie and Caimbrie rush over to the tree Dennis: "A lump of coal?! Santa must be kidding!" Minty: "Yay! I got my very own Nutcracker doll! And he's very handsome, too!" Oliver: "Sweet, it's a Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse DVD!" Jacob: " " Gardenia: "What's this? Why, it's a cute little Pudsey Bear!" Violet: "My goodness, I got my very own cute little Pudsey Bear." Joshua: " " Aggie: "I got a Disney Peter Pan DVD!" Beatrix: " " Burrell: " " Fuchsia: "What is this? Why is a Disney's The Great Mouse Detective DVD!" Murgatroyd: " " Thomas: " " James: " " Alfie: " " Harry: "What's this? Why, it's a Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes DVD!" William: " " Alicia: " " Charlie: " " Caimbrie: " " Time for the Vigintuplets from South Africa to Open Presents Moses, Ayanda, Maletsatsi, Fikile, Botle, Molapo, Tau, Polo, Nthofeela, Palesa, Nandi, Basetsana, Dintle, Nokresimesi, Moshe, Banele, Marela, Butholezwe and Filemone rush into the parlor to the tree Aaliyah, Tau, Botle, Palesa, Nandi, Moshe, Marela, Filemone, Ayanda, open their present to find a note from Santa saying, "Polo, Aaliyah, Nthofeela, Tau, Botle, Basetsana, Dintle, Nokresimesi, Banele, Palesa, Marela, Maletsatsi, Butholezwe, Fikile, Nandi, Molapo, Moshe, Merela, Filemone and Ayanda, you all were very naughty this year. You took drugs, stole from stores, argued with your adoptive parents and stayed out after curfew. Signed, Santa" in cursive and Aaliyah look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Basetana: "A lump of coal?" Polo: "I got coal..." Aaliyah: "Yeah, me too." Tau: "So did I..." Botle: "Wha?? Coal?!" Palesa: "Coal and straw..." Nandi: "That does it Fat Boy, you're going down!" Moshe: "What am I supposed to do with this lump of coal?" Marela: "It can't be." Filemone: "Coal?" Ayanda: "Aw, man..." Moses: "Dude! This can't be! I got a lump of coal!" Time for the Vigintuplets from Spain to Open Presents Miguel, Blanca, Carlos, Lorena, Pedro, Silvia, Jordi, Julia, Aaron, Andrea, Javier, Lucia, Antonio, Lorena, Raul, Aitana, Enrique, Candela and Sergio rush over to the tree Monica: "Mira, mamá! Es Dreamworks La ruta hacia El Dorado en DVD!" (Translation: "Look, mommy! It's Dreamworks The Road to El Dorado on DVD!") Time for the Vigintuplets from Saudi Arabia to Open Presents Aryan, Rida, Arham, Adyan, A'yan, Afreen, Aamish, Ammarah, Ejaz, Lama, Yara, A'azz, Irfan, Faheen, Aabida, Laila, Sohail, Mariam and Saba rush over to the tree opens her present to a Disney's Aladdin DVD Time for the Vigintuplets from China to Open Presents Li Ming, Fang, Kong, Da-Xia, Kun, Jing-Wei, Kang, Ling, Xi-Wang, Xiaoping, Xin, Zhong, Paio, Jaio-Jie, Zhu, Hao, Yan-yan, Mulan and Mei-Lin hurry over to the tree Mulan: "I got coal..." Yan-yan: "Me too..." Marci: "Probably because you deserved it, huh?" Xiaoping: "Oh no, I got coal too..." Mei-Lin: "Oh, how nice. A beautiful porcelain doll and a Kai-Lan TY Beanie Baby!" Xi-Wang: "Sweet, a panda bear toy!" Ling: "Well, what do you know? A paper fan!" Jing-Wei: "Awesome, a Kung-Fu Panda DVD!" finds a note which reads, "Mulan, you were anything but good this year. You tortured your North and South Korean adoptive siblings, always wanted rice, said bad words, hit your adoptive mother, screamed and shouted. Better luck next year. Signed Santa Claus." Hao: "Cool, I got a Disney's Mulan DVD!" Time for the Vigintuplets from Russia to Open Presents Kobe, Anya, Demetri, Larisa, Gawel, Kilys, Micro, Orya, Mylo, Nadine, Panas, Ninja, Vladimir, Irina, Pavel, Jania, Laika, Waclaw and Yelena rush over to the tree Nadine: "Посмотрите на это! Это Анастасия DVD фильма!" (Translates to: "Look at this! It's an Anastasia movie DVD!") Time for the Vigintuplets from Iceland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Australia to Open Presents Vixen, Guransh, Rasta, Tabrez, Runee, Fadumo, Areeba, Aace, Zaya, Rhythm, Zarish, Sowmya, Cody, Reggae, Bindi, Chameleon, Shanu, Tobias and Suja hurry over to the tree Ellora: "Crickey, it's a Disney's The Rescuers Down Under DVD, mate!" Reggae: "Awesome, mate! I got a toy boomerang!" Cody: "Crikey, mate! I got a toy koala plush!" New Years Eve Matthew: "What year is next, can you guess?" Bindi: "2034." Marci: "That's correct." cut to: Moses: "Guys! We're outta here! We shall celebrate the New Year by going to the mall to steal stuff and party at my friend's house!" Matthew: "Not so fast." Moses: "Shut up!" Moses, Ayanda, Maletsatsi, Fikile, Botle, Molapo, Tau, Polo, Nthofeela, Palesa, Nandi, Basetsana, Dintle, Nokresimesi, Moshe, Banele, Mareka, Butholezwe and Filemone all escape and enter their party limo Dintle: "That's right, Moses! We are all outta here!" jams the key in to start the car and drive away into the twilight to: James, Minty and Violet snuggled up together 2033 becomes 2034 is twirling her noisemaker around begins falling asleep Chameleon: "Wake up Bindi. You don't wanna miss the ball drop, do you, mate?" Bindi: "I'm sorry, It's so bloody hard to stay awake." Matthew: "2034 is getting closer! It will start in 10 minutes!" Catherine: "En 10 minutes? Nous devrions mettre tout le monde ici pour voir tomber le ballon, mais pas les mauvais!" (Translation: "In 10 minutes? We should get everyone here to see the ball drop, but not the bad ones!") Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:New Year's Eve Transcripts